


Save Me! Said The Savior

by thinking1bee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted to write something besides gay vampires, Ill tag more as i go, Ill work up to it ya'll, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Psychosis, Reader Insert, Reader does get better slowly, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sorry to anyone who liked Maxwell Lord, Strap-Ons, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Versatile!Kara Danvers, Versatile!Lena Luthor, Versatile!Reader, assassin!reader, graphic depictions of death, i wanted something soft and full of feels, just bare with me, reader gets two amazing girlfriends that love and support her, similar to winter soldier, some kinks maybe I don’t know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking1bee/pseuds/thinking1bee
Summary: Reader has been an assassin for as long as she could remember. She's killed countless people just because she was told to, so when her mark is Lena Luthor, why can't she do it? What about those emerald green eyes and that soft open expression draws her in and makes her do things she normally wouldn't?Or Assassin AU where everybody gets a happy ending...eventually.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor/ Fem!Reader, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the new fic. I wanted to write something different besides gay vampires having amazing sex lol. This is my first Reader Insert fic so please be gentle and as always, read the tags.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!!!

The blades of the helicopter whirled hypnotically above you, the cadence of their beating helped you to focus on the task at hand. If you had hair, it would whip chaotically around your face. Luckily for you, it was kept shaven, hair being an unnecessary distraction that you didn’t have time for, and it was normal for people to stare at the scars that criss crossed aggressive on your scalp… much like what the helicopter pilot was doing now. He managed to turn his neck at a 90 degree angle to stare, not at you, but at the scars that adorned the exposed parts of your neck and head. You could care less about the stares. Most people who looked at you end up dead before the day was over. You checked the mag of your favorite handgun once again. It was custom made just for you, a gift from your handler. With a chrome finish and intricate designs adorning the body of it, it was your favorite possession…and it was your only possession really. It was the one thing that you kept on your body at all times. Even Zeus, your handler, couldn’t make you part with it. You added a silencer to help with your tasks. Sometimes, brute force was not the answer. An earpiece crackled to life in your ear.

“Kronos, are you in position?” a voice methodically asked you. It was devoid of any emotion and the question was asked with the expectation of a concise answer. That’s the nature between you and your handler: all business. No bullshit, no banter, just get the job done. That was what you were trained for, to get the job done. You put the gun down and squeeze your hands into fists, noting the shiny glint of your left arm. The metal appendage served as brutal reminder of the power that you wielded, and how even in your hands, it was still very substantial and very dangerous. Flashes of that day came unbidden to your mind as you closed your eyes and breathed through it.

_Disjointed memories of you holding a shattered hand, the bones turned to dust and your fingers sticking in directions that it shouldn’t hurtled through your head. Your forearm crunched like the metal remains of a car collision. Your body was torn between either going numb or shooting agonizing bouts of pain throughout your body…and your handler not standing more than 10 feet from you, laughing at the mangled remains of your left arm._

“Kronos!” the voice snapped in your ear. You blinked once, then twice, forcing the memories to recede back into your brain where you imagine packing them back neatly into a chest and locking them inside. You press the button.

“Yes,” was all you say before turning down the volume and putting yourself in your mental space. It was a space that existed where the pain didn’t matter, the nightmares didn’t matter, the shadows didn’t matter. It was just you and your target. Your body was a weapon specifically made to carry out Zeus’ orders. And those orders were to eliminate Morgan Edge. 

The helicopter you were in hovered above the access point the file told you to take, and you jumped out of it from 50 feet in the air. The thing was that you knew that your body could handle it. It’s what Zeus made you for. Your entire existence was shaped around what you could do and the feeling of your feet crushing the concrete structure beneath you was always exhilarating. It was the only real pleasure you felt from this…existence. The feeling of your knees and ankles absorbing the impact hurt in the best way possible. The feeling of being nearly indestructible was euphoric and delicious. Dust settled from your point of impact as you wiped your brow.

“Continue with the mission Kronos. Failure is not an option,” Zeus’ voice rang clear in your ear.

“Understood,” and you turned off the comm device. You did this often not liking when someone snapped you out of your concentration, and it wasn’t like Zeus didn’t know where you were. You were chipped like a dog, a pet held on a constant leash. But it didn’t bother you. Even if you _wanted_ to leave, you couldn’t.

You approached the door eyeing the locked mechanism before grabbing the handle with your metallic arm and ripping it off. The handle groaned loudly in protest before finally snapping off and you dropped it to the floor before pushing the door open. Immediately, your body blended with the shadows of the building and it was more and more obvious that as you crept through it, this building did belong to a pretentious man. You know very little about Morgan Edge, and you could care less about why Zeus wanted him dead. Your orders were to eliminate him and unless you wanted to deal with the consequences, you’d do just that. Like Zeus mentioned, failure was not an option. Your first task was to disable the security system and it wasn’t too long before you found a computer and hacked it. Like times before, it was easy to bypass security checkpoints and fire walls. You watched as the computer flashed green, notifying you that all cameras and alarms were deactivated.

You could hear angry yelling coming from the room down the hall. Thanks to your abilities, you could hear Edge loud and clear, the rough baritone of his voice almost vibrated unpleasantly against your ear drums.

“I. Don’t. Care!” he annunciated each word angrily. His heart was beating hard and fast against his chest. Elevated heart rate meant high blood pressure. That also meant that if you were to slit his throat, he’d bleed out relatively fast with minimal noise made. You heard his huff before you heard the scuff of his shoes as he paced back and forth.

“Don’t make me a laughingstock in front of Luthor. Anything she can make can be made better! So make it better!”

You paused a bit as the name Luthor rang a bell in your mind. Somehow it was familiar and foreign at the same time. Like a forgotten dream that you desperately wanted to mull over, you stood outside the door to think. And that’s when you felt it, a painful jolt that started at the side of your head and worked its way through your body. It _hurt,_ no doubt a message sent from Zeus to remain focused. You steady yourself against the pain and rode out the shockwaves of it. It was always the worst when it started at your head and traveled down the length of your spine, so you stood there and breathed through it. You made sure not to make any noise, even breathing through your nose as silently as possible. When your muscles relaxed and the pain subsided, you crept forward again.

There was a chance that Edge was here alone but that wasn’t a chance you could take. Just because security was disabled didn’t mean someone could just walk in at any given moment. Noise meant witnesses, and witnesses meant more killing on your part. Zeus told you plenty of times that unnecessary killing was frowned upon. It was too messy and too obvious…and it was meant with divine punishment. So however you were going to do this, you would have to do it carefully. More time spent on the hallways increased your chances of being caught. And then you realized that you had another trick up you sleeve. Focusing your power behind your eyes, you activate your x ray vision and glance through the wall. Edge indeed was alone but to throughly search the rest of the building would require more effort than it was worth. Even as you blinked and the effect wore off, a headache blossomed behind your forehead. You hated using your powers, but Zeus encouraged it. _It’s what you were made for_ is what you’re constantly reminded. But there was a fatal flaw in you design…

The sound of Edge scoffing immediately captured your attention. He was there alone and all you would have to do is kill him. You decided that your best course of action is to break his neck. It’s less messy that way. You step into the room where Edge froze at the sight of you.

“What the-”

You don’t let him finish, instead using you super speed to rush him and capture his neck with your metal hand. Your metal limb doesn’t leave fingerprints behind as you so learned throughout the years. And the moment you realized that, it made everything easier for you. Edge choked hard and dropped his phone which you stepped on to shatter it. You were about to deliver the final blow when a blue blur crashed into you, dislodging your hold on Edge, and sent you flying backwards into the wall. Dry wall rained on you as you stood up immediately to find out who stopped you.

Supergirl stood before you in her signature pose, her shoulders straight with the confidence of her power, her hands on her hips as she looked at you with focused precision.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

She eyed you up and down, no doubt using her x ray vision to inspect you. Her blue eyes lingered for a second more on your robotic arm and then she met your gaze. In your ear, your comm screeched to life loudly, another thing Zeus could do. Just because you could turn it off, doesn’t mean it’ll stay off. You winced and you know Supergirl heard it when all she offered was a cocked eyebrow.

“FINISH EDGE _NOW!!!_ ” Zeus commanded.

If getting to Edge meant getting through Supergirl, then so be it. She held out her hand low, not quite in a stance of surrender, but in one of beseeching.

“You don’t have to do this,” she said to you, her voice calm and pleading, and for a second you think that you don’t. You think that you _don’t_ have to do anything and that it would all be over if you would let Supergirl take you in. But when a sharp pain explodes in your head, you cry out from it and the comm buzzed to life again.

“Kronos!”

You’re going to have to force yourself through the pain. On unsteady legs, you run towards Supergirl, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her through the open window that she must have come through. You should have noticed that and now here you were in this situation. Supergirl tossed and turned in midair as she tried to gain her equilibrium. You used the brief moment to rush Edge again, sweeping him up right as he grabbed the emergency gun that he kept stashed for situations like this. Right as you grabbed his throat, he shot his gun multiple times into your chest.

“Edge, no!” Supergirl yelled but stopped when she watched the bullets ricochet off of you. Her eyes grew big but she kickstarted back into action when Edge’s eyes turned red from lack of oxygen. She could hear you straining his windpipe. She shoved into you, grabbing you by the abdomen and knocking you to the floor. For a brief moment, she was punching into you, fist after fist slamming into your face, knocking your head from side to side. You grunted in pain as Supergirl straddled you, keeping you pinned to the floor.

“Withdraw,” was all Kronos said through the comm and you knew what that meant. You were royally _fucked._ Supergirl heard the command as well because she paused, breathing hard and raising her fist to strike you again. You took her moment of hesitation as an opportunity, focusing your powers behind your eyes and shooting your laser vision at her. She barely had time to react, though the look of recognition morphed her face into one of surprise when she realized what was about to happen, and instead, braced herself for the impact of it. She sailed into the air and slammed into the ceiling when you fired at her. Groaning, you got onto your feet and jumped out the window. You had to be at least 100 stories up so the landing would be less than pleasant. When you landed on the ground, you couldn’t stop the scream of pain that escaped you. You couldn’t stay on your feet and instead, fell forward to all fours, gasping as your body tried and failed to absorb the shock of pain. You glanced up to see Supergirl gazing at you, and even from being as far away as she was, you could see the way she was looking at you. It unnerved you more than you showed but her look of genuine concern was forever seared into your mind to never be forgotten.

******************************************************************************

Kara watched you limp away and disappear into the shadows before turning on her heel and walking to where Edge lie gasping for air on the floor. She hoisted him up with one arm and when he was on his feet, he shook her grip from his arm.

“I didn’t need your help!” he snapped at her. Kara didn’t respond, but instead, glanced at the already deep purple bruise forming on his neck and she frowned.

“You should get that looked at, Edge,” was all she said before turning her back to him. A deep blush clashed horribly with his bruise and Kara didn’t have to see him directly to know he was trying to hide his mortification by tidying up his tousled suit.

Kara was never a fan of Morgan Edge. He was seedy, shady, and manipulative. He tried to frame Lena for poisoning children, claiming it was her fault because of her invention. She built a lead bomb to stop the Draxamite invasion and forced them to leave earth. And it worked, but then, there were increased cases of children sick at the hospital because of lead poisoning. Kara hated seeing Lena like that, drunk and blaming herself for what happened. She even thought she was worse than Lex, stating that not even he would attack children. Soon, Edge’s machinations were revealed. After his failed attempts to gentrify the waterfront, an attempted assassination on Lena, and dumping chemicals into public areas to poison children, he finally landed in prison. However, he wasn’t there long enough for Kara’s liking. Ever since then, she wanted to keep some distance from Edge and keep him away from Lena. The only reason why she was here tonight was to keep an eye on him.

Kara reached into her red boot, where she normally stashed her phone when she was in uniform, and immediately dialed for Lena.

“Well hello, Supergirl,” Lena replied, answering after the first ring. Kara smiled fondly, wishing she could indulge her girlfriend and not make this a matter of business, but what just happened was urgent.

“I need to talk to you about something,” was all Kara said and instantaneously, Lena caught on.

“Meet me at L-Corp. The balcony is open.”

Kara nodded before ending the call. She turned to Edge, who was inspecting his neck in a mirror.

“Theres nothing left for you to say. So leave,” he snapped at her. Kara rolled her eyes, wishing she could yeet his ass to the ends of the earth, but before she could act on her impulses, she took his advice and left for L-Corp.

******************************************************************************

You were on your knees with your head bowed and your body chained to a nearby wall. Your arms were outstretched to either side of you and you stared at the ground. Completely naked and stripped of your weapons you remember the moment you got back. You were ambushed and knocked out and you woke up in a dark room with no lights or no windows. The chains, which were emitting a green glow, were burning slowly into your flesh. They were also sapping your powers, they were making you weaker, and the longer you stayed trapped in them, the more you were feeling sick. You couldn’t tell any more if it had been minutes, hours, or days. Your serum was wearing off and the voices were growing louder and louder until they were screaming in your ear. The shadows, somehow darker and more tangible than the blackness that already surrounded you, danced hectically in front of your gaze.

_This is what happens when you fail._

_Zeus will punish you and we will get to watch._

_We hope you scream and beg!_

They taunted you relentlessly and you closed your eyes in a futile attempt to block out the voices. A new kind of pain was blossoming in you and you grip your chains tightly, knowing full well you could smell and hear the chains singe through your skin. This pain grounded you, you knew it was real, and the more you felt it, the more the voices and shadows went away. You hated them, but they were a part of you. You’ve had them for as long as you could remember and when Zeus locked you up for days on end, they kept you company.

The sound of the lock clicking, and the door opening got your attention and Zeus walked in, the sound of her heels chasing your demons away immediately. They scurried like cockroaches to get away from the torture that was waiting for you. Zeus said nothing, only grabbing your chains and securing them to the ceiling so that you were forced to stand. You knew what was coming next. You could hear the whip unfurl in her hand, the metal tips grazing the floor ominously.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Zeus finally asked you.

“Yes.”

There was no answer, only an inhale before the whip was brought down against the flesh of your back. It cut into you, drawing angry red lines of agony into your already scarred skin. This has happened to you plenty of times before, and each time hurt worse than the last. Zeus was not holding back and after repeated strikes against you, you were crying out, begging for her to stop. Warm wetness trickled down your skin and the smell of sweat and copper filled your senses. You screamed for Zeus to stop, the whip feeling like acid on your skin as it cut you open again and again. Your tears were useless, and you could hear the shadows mocking you.

 _We told you_ they hissed at you, their amusement laced heavily into their voices.

_Scream for us. Beg for us._

You couldn’t take any more and you found yourself receding further and further back into your mind. You hated being there, your mind being worse than the prison you were in now, but you had to get away and focus on something else. You focused on the name Luthor and wonder why that name felt so familiar to you. A dream unfurled behind your eyes and you watched it eagerly.

_It’s you…at least the woman that stared back at you from the mirror looked vaguely like you. She had hair and her skin was flawless compared to the scarred, battle worn skin you had. Your eyes were the same color except hers was alive with the promise of youth and fresh starts. You didn’t know what yours looked like anymore. And you’re getting ready for something, but you don’t know what it is. Books and papers surround your immediate area and you’re aware that you need to clean up the mess when a woman screaming your name gets your attention. She bounds to you happily, her raven dark hair swishing behind her back vibrantly, her eyes as green as emeralds, and her skin flawless except for the lone freckle that sat on her neck. She hugged you tightly before telling you that they were going to be late for something. You can’t quite figure out what it is though the dream you knows exactly what she’s talking about. You grab your book bag and are out the door with the unnamed woman following closely behind you._

You don’t realize you were hallucinating until awareness slammed into you with the force of a tractor trailer. Your back was pure agony, burning hotter than any fire you’ve ever felt. Zeus stood before you, her legs in your line of sight before she leaned down and grabbed your chin roughly and jerked your face to look at her. 

“Who are you???”

The question was asked sternly, the weight of authority laced in the voice. You can barely look at her, and between the mess on your back and your already weakened physical state, it was hard to keep your eyes open. Zeus shook you roughly, agitating your wounds and causing more blood to dribble down you skin.

“I asked you a question. Who are you?”

You didn’t know who you were. Assassin, killer, murderer…or perhaps that woman from your dream, the one who looked happy and free from this nightmare. You wanted to be her more than the chained animal that you were. What was her name? It was at the tip of your tongue.

Through chapped lips, you rasped out the name you thought it was, your energy depleting at a faster rate than you anticipated. That was the wrong answer. Zeus was angry, livid, and before you had a chance to correct your mistake, you were forced forward roughly so that the back of your neck was exposed. There was something back there, you just didn’t know what. It felt like an injection site, something made out of plastic that had a small hole that lead into your body…and Zeus shoved a needle straight inside. You screamed at the acid being pumped into you. You could feel it spread like wildfire down your back before searing into your limbs. Before you had a chance to brace yourself, your world tilted, and you were falling forward. The shadows laughed at your beaten and broken body, chiding you for being the worthless failure that you were. And as Zeus left you there to suffer, you thought about how right they were.

******************************************************************************

Kara was already with Lena inside her office, recounting the events of the last several hours with her.

“Lena, it was _weird_. She had the exact same powers as me. Is it possible that she could be an alien that has the same abilities as me and Kal-El?”

Lena sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She nibbled her lip as she pondered the possibility.

“Kara, baby, I highly doubt it. The DEO is always aware when new aliens surface. I mean, what happened the moment you introduced the world to Supergirl?”

Kara nodded, remembering the way she was tranquilized with a kryptonite dart and then woke up in some government facility strapped to a metal table with her sister looking guilty beside her. That had been a very unpleasant surprise. Even she knew the majority of the alien population in National City, learning all about them through the passing years. It was almost impossible to get a visitor and _not_ notice. But what Kara focused on more was the look on your face.

“Lena, it was like she didn’t want to kill Edge. And the voice I heard from her earpiece was commanding her to do it. Her eyes…. they were lifeless and dead. She was like a drone, until I told her that she didn’t have to do it.”

Captivated, Lena leaned forward. She had a feeling that she may have seen this before, but she couldn’t remember from where. Kara did look worried though and before Lena knew it, she was around her desk giving her girlfriend a bear hug. Kara chuckled lightly as she settled into her arms.

“I’m just worried about her as strange as it sounds,” she paused, swallowing. “And the strangest thing was that she had a metal arm.”

“Metal arm?” Lena asked skeptically.

“Yeah, the whole thing was made out of some sort of metal I’ve never seen before.

Lena frowned, the feeling of déjà vu rearing its head again, but she couldn’t remember where she’d seen this before. Kara leaned back, sensing a change in Lena, and stared into her green eyes.

“Babe, I can hear your heartbeat increasing. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted sadly. And Kara knew how much Lena hated not knowing. “I just feel like I’ve heard of this before.”

******************************************************************************

Coming back to consciousness was painful. Your world was spinning violently and before you knew it, you were vomiting into your lap. You head throbbed hard, like a jack hammer drilling into a street and you breathed forcefully as you tried to steady your body. You spit out the bile from your throat, realizing too late that the abrupt movement caused your back to explode in pain. You couldn’t stop the cry that escaped your lips and you struggled weakly against your green chains. Dried blood was caked against your skin and you couldn’t help but compare yourself to a caged animal. Your brain is blanked, scrubbed clean of any thought that you’ve ever had. You couldn’t completely remember why you were here. All you knew was that you felt like shit.

Slowly, you became aware that someone was in the room with you. You raised your head weakly to see Zeus staring disdainfully at you. You messed up, and you don’t even remember what you did wrong just yet. It felt like someone poured battery acid on your brain. Zeus stood up from the chair to stand in front of you. You looked at her again, and her hand connected hard with your cheek. You winced, your head rattling from the force of the slap.

“Who are you?” Zeus demanded. You couldn’t answer fast enough, your mind reeling as you slowly remembered why you were here. But the process was too slow, your mind moving at the speed of a snail, and you were trying to will your head to stop vibrating. Zeus slapped you again, the smack echoing in the tiny room.

“Who are you?!”

You spit out some blood and your lip was split. You barely managed to open your eyes but when you did, you could see the shadows. They danced around you, taunting you, and their eerie voices chanted a name.

_Kronos_

_Kronos  
  
_ _Kronos_

The next slap that was delivered was hard enough to crack your neck. Your chains rattled loudly as you tried to stop yourself from falling over. With suddenly clarity, you remember why you’re here. The fog from your brain finally dissipated.

“What. Is. Your. Name!”

“Kronos!” you finally choked out. “My name is Kronos!”

“And why are you here?!”

“I did not eliminate Morgan Edge!”

Zeus smiled and finally lowered her hand. She used it instead to grip your chin.

“You’re the only one to survive the treatments so you’re lucky I can’t kill you. Don’t you dare disobey me again.”

You swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, Zeus.”

Zeus let your head go and stalked out of the room, leaving you alone with the ghostly shadows that cackled at your torment.

******************************************************************************

After Kara left, Lena stayed behind at her office and combed through her paperwork. Something about what Kara described had bothered her. She didn’t know why but something about it was ominously familiar. She combed through files, papers, databases, and secret files, but she couldn’t find anything that resembled what Kara had seen. She sat back in her office chair and took a deep, shaky breath. Something about this was deeply foreboding to her.

******************************************************************************

Several hours spent under the sun lamp, and it was like your punishment never happened. You were completely healed, and Zeus briefed you for your new target, Maxwell Lord. You were to intercept him at Lord Technologies and put an end to him. The routine was the exact same. Kronos asked if you were in position, you’d say yes, and then you would break into the building and shut down the security systems.

Using your X-ray vision, you found that the majority of the building was lined with lead. You sighed, knowing you would have to use your super hearing which was hardest for you in a building like this. Distinguishing between echoes and the real voice always gave you a headache. You closed your eyes and concentrated hard. You could hear a soft voice speaking, but to whom, you didn’t know. It was lighter in pitch compared to Edge’s voice, but it was still distinctly masculine. You followed the voice down a series of hallways and found an open doorway with light spilling out. When you peaked inside you see him, Lord leaning over a bed and gently caressing the head of a woman. Her skin was light blue, and, in your experience, that would mean that she was dead. She was attached to what looked like a life support machine and a heart rate monitor. You frowned, distantly wondering what was going on, but not so interested in finding out. You rushed Lord and grabbed him by the back of his neck, lifting him up, and snapping the delicate bones beneath your steely grip. You didn’t even give him a chance to speak, and as he hang lifeless in your grip, his heart stopping almost immediately, you cast his body to the side haphazardly. Your attention turned to the woman who lie very still in the bed. Upon quick glance, you could see that she was alive but not completely, needles and wires were attached to the woman excessively and you knew that without them, she would die. You inspected the immediate surroundings, noticing the various labelled needles and vials. One was labelled ‘K-Serum’, another was labelled ‘Superman’, and another was labelled ‘Supergirl’. With slow realization, it dawned on you that this woman was a science project. A _failed_ science project. And Lord was prolonging her suffering. You approached her, your eyebrows furrowing as foreign emotions swelled in your chest.

She turned her head weakly to look at you and what you saw made you hold your breath. Her eyes were completely blacked out. You couldn’t see the whites nor the irises, just a see of endless dark. But you could see the pain she she was in. That shone clearly in her fathomless eyes. Her mouth opened and at first, nothing happened. She struggled just to talk but her hands gripped the bed sheets tightly.

“P-please…” she rasped weakly. If it wasn’t for your super hearing, you wouldn’t have heard her. She stared directly at you as you approached. Something was falling on your cheeks as pain echoed in your body. When you went to wipe it away, you realized that they were yours. Tears. The horrible realization that this could have been you hit hard. You could’ve been the one on that bed, suffering, forced to be reduced to this…and your chest ached as the woman reached for you.

“Please…” she whimpered again, and you knew what she was asking for. To take her off of life support would be torture, the death slow and agonizing. You didn’t know her, but you knew that she didn’t deserve that. You approached her slowly, leaning over her as more tears cascaded down your cheeks and hit her bare, blue skin. You wrapped your metal hand around her throat, hesitation slamming into you. The woman smiled and nodded feebly. It was like she was happy that you were the one to do this. Somehow, she knew that you two were the same. She kept nodding, urging you on. Her eyes were telling you everything that you needed to know: it’s okay. It was going to be okay. You nodded, more to yourself and to encourage yourself to keep going. Her hand rested on yours, bare skin to bare skin, and you shook. It was the gentlest touch that you had ever felt, and it made you cry harder. You wished it could have been different for her. In a few short minutes, you knew more about her than what a file could tell you.

“It’s going to be okay,” you whispered, and she smiled. With a flick of your wrist, you snapped her neck and the heart rate monitor flatlined. It broke you and you couldn’t stop yourself from gathering her body into your arms and crying in her neck. This… _emotional_ pain was worse than anything Zeus had ever done to you, and you cried and cried and cried until you couldn’t anymore.

You heard her approach before you actually saw her, her boots landing on the linoleum floor. You looked up to see Supergirl flying in from the hallway. How she got in, you didn’t know. Her eyes inspected the damage, her comet blues seeing two dead bodies and you hugging and crying over one of them. You looked into her eyes when they finally landed on yours and all you could see was sympathy. It looked like she wanted to give you a hug. She could see the pain that you were in and she had to stop herself from closing the distance between you after taking an initial first step.

“Did you know her?” she asked you softly and you shook your head. You wished you did though…you wished you’d known what she was like before this moment. You wished you knew her hopes and dreams, and what she hoped to be as her life progressed. Your comm crackled to life in your ear, interrupting all train of thought.

“Withdraw.”

 _Zeus_. You had to obey. Supergirl’s eyebrows flew up and she began to approach you slowly.

“Wait-”

You didn’t let her finish. You turned on your heel and crashed through the open window, landing in the street, and disappearing into the night. Supergirl watched you go, her arms folded against her chest as she leaned sadly against the wall.

******************************************************************************

“Zeus, do you think it was wise to let Kronos experience that?” a scientist asked.

Zeus had watched the whole thing, hacking all the cameras once you shut down the security system. Her finger tapped her chin and she smiled after she saw the whole thing.

“Honestly, I couldn’t have done it better myself. At least now, Kronos will know her place. When’s she gets back here, set her up for more treatments.”

All the scientists nodded. “Understood.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can Kronos do when the reality she believes is too distorted. Are the hallucinations hers or are they memories? And who is the green eyed woman that keeps plaguing her thoughts and why does it seem like she know her..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took me forever but I hope you guys like it! As always read the tags.

Drifting, that’s what you were doing. It was like being on a turbulent ship in the middle of a stormy sea. Up and down, in and out. There were blanks in your memory, inexplicable gaps where you should remember where you are and what you’re doing, but like the ship, you’re only conscious through the high points. After leaving Lord Technologies, you at least remembered returning to home base. The moment you crossed the threshold though, you felt a weird pinch and fell to your knees, suddenly not being able to support yourself, and everything went black. You came back to being strapped down on a gurney and pain wracking every inch of your body. You cried out, asking the many people in lab coats what was going on, but something was in your mouth and it prevented you from speaking. 

“Go ahead and inject the serum,” you heard someone distantly say. Nausea swam inside you and the voices echoed hectically in your brain. It was hard discerning what was real and what wasn’t. The pain you felt, however, was real enough, but the people in lab coats jumped the line between being people and being the shadows. They laughed at you, their hands running all over your body like thousands of spiders. You wanted them off and you tried to struggle, only to be brutally reminded that you’re strapped down. 

“Calm down, Kronos.” 

_Yesssss Kronos. Calm down for us. We want to play with you!_

There was a pinch in the crook of your arm and the panic set in. The lab coats turned into white blobs and your vision swam in a sea of white and black. Shadows of the two colors swirled disjointedly in front of your eyes and no matter how hard you squeezed your eyes closed, that’s all you could see: chaos. It took seconds before it felt like pure agony was being forced through your veins, the hottest fire eating you away from the inside out. The black shadows stopped moving to laugh at you while the others struggled to hold you down. 

“Be still, Kronos!” 

_Struggle harder for us. No matter what, you can’t get away!_

You didn’t know who to believe or what to think. All you could process was pain ripping you apart, pulling your limbs from their sockets, shredding muscles from bones. And if it wasn’t for the gag that was wedged between your teeth, they would have shattered from the sheer force of you clenching your jaw so hard. Your back bowed from the gurney and you felt a snap before suddenly, one of your legs was freed. You used it to your advantage, swinging it back and forth to gain momentum to wiggle yourself free. 

“RESTRAIN HER!!” could barely be heard over your muffled grunts of pain, the shadows laughing at your torture with some eagerly participating themselves. 

_Yessss scream for us Kronos. Your wails are music to our ears._

You didn’t see anybody grab a needle nor did you feel them inject you with anything, but the lethargy that consumed you swallowed your mind and body and plummeted you back into the never-ending darkness. 

******************************************************************************

Lena and Kara were both at the DEO along with J’onn, Brainy, Winn, and Alex. Kara made it a point to wear a body cam the next time she faced you so when she got back, everyone gathered in the conference room to review the footage. The feed from Kara’s cam was played on the giant tv screen. They watched right as Kara reached the doorway to find you crying and hugging the woman you killed. They all witnessed your brief interaction with Kara before you jumped out the window. 

“That’s not typical assassin behavior,” Brainy said in observation, a single eyebrow quirked in curiosity. 

“I don’t get why she left so abruptly,” Winn said, just as confused as everyone else. 

“I heard someone tell her to withdraw,” Kara supplied, her full attention on the footage. 

They were playing it on a loop, studying it extensively, looking for anything that could give them an indication of who you were. J’onn was as equally confused by your actions and he tapped his finger on his bicep in agitation. 

“How is it an alien slipped by us?” he demanded but Kara was already shaking her head. 

“Lena doesn’t think that she’s an alien, right Lena?” 

Kara turned to face her girlfriend who had been deathly silent. Her face was the palest Kara had ever seen; her knuckles were leeched of any color because they were balled into tight fists. Kara hadn’t noticed before, but Lena’s heart rate was off the charts and she was in front of her in an instant. 

“Lena what’s wrong??” 

Lena said something, but it was strangled, the sentence coming out as a cry and even Kara’s super hearing couldn’t pick up on what she said. 

“Lena, I need you to breathe. What’s wrong?” 

“I know her…” 

Everyone turned to look at her in varying degrees of shock, more so from Kara than anyone else. 

“What? How???” 

Lena felt her stomach lurch, and instead of answering, she bolted to the nearest trash bin and vomited hard. Tears came to her eyes as she realized the magnitude of the situation. 

“Oh Rao,” Lena heard Kara whisper before she was scooped up into her arms. The next thing she knew, she was in the bathroom, hunched over a toilet, with Kara holding her hair back while whispering comforting words to her. Lena threw up until all she could do was dry heave. Kara was still by her side, dabbing her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth.

“We have to get her!” Lena found herself screaming over and over again. She was grabbing Kara harshly and shaking her. Lena knew, distantly, that she couldn’t hurt her like this, but Kara was scared, and Lena was too distressed to try and calm herself down. 

Kara placed her hands on either side on Lena’s cheeks, her grip so steely that Lena couldn’t move but Kara was extremely careful to not hurt her. She gazed deep into Lena’s eyes, her own blues dark and turbulent from the way Lena was reacting to this. 

“Baby girl,” Kara said in a comforting voice. Lena paused before she breathed harshly, her face red and her skin feverish. 

“Breathe with me okay?” 

Lena nodded and mirrored Kara’s breathing pattern until Kara could hear her heart rate decease considerably. Lena placed her own hands over Kara’s to ground herself, to keep from getting hysterical. Kara kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair back. 

“Lena look at me,” Kara said. She waited until Lena complied. 

“Who is she?” 

******************************************************************************

You awoke again to holes in your memory and what felt very much like a bomb going off in your chest. There was an unbearable tightness inside your chest that spread like a virus into your shoulder blades and down your arms. Your vision was slow to return to you, the agonizing pain you felt not helping it at all. Much to your surprise, you were left unrestrained, but it didn’t mean much when you were weak anyway. You try to sit up, but your limbs buckle under the weight of your body. You cried out as you collapsed to the floor hard. 

“Do you know why you’re here, Kronos?” 

For a second you didn’t know where the voice was coming from. You didn’t couldn’t even tell of it was real. You groaned, the agony increasing ten-fold inside you. 

“Do you know why you’re here?!” 

“No!” you screamed. “Just make it stop! Please make it stop!!”

You were dying, and you knew it. You’ve felt this before, this agony…this pain. It felt like a hand had grabbed your chest from the inside out and clawed it’s way through tissue and muscle, and tears came to your eyes when you realized that you were going through withdraws. Several things were injected into you that were needed to keep you alive, but there was one in particular that was crucial, one you knew you couldn’t go too long without…

Zeus was punishing you, but you couldn’t remember what for. You remembered having to kill someone and the mission, you thought, was a success. By all accounts, you shouldn’t be suffering like you were. 

“You want it to stop, Kronos? Follow. The. Instructions!!!” 

“Okay!” you screamed. Your world was darkening again, and it was getting harder to breathe. 

“You were made for killing, nothing else! Do not give me any reason to leave you here to rot!” 

You couldn’t answer. Your breath had finally failed you and you lie limply on the floor, hearing the thump of your heart slow down in your own ears. You were going to die with no name, with no identity, and with no real purpose, but oddly enough, you weren’t sad. For the first time in your existence, you felt at peace…

******************************************************************************  
Lena was shaking as she sat on one of the chairs inside the DEO. Her hand, which held the glass of whiskey she was sipping on, was eerily still. Kara could still hear her heart race steadily and she held her hand comfortingly. She was all surrounded by the superfriends who all waited patiently for Lena to explain. She took another deep swallow of the alcohol, savoring the way it burned her throat all the way down to her stomach. It settled her to focus on the physical discomfort than the mental distress she was currently in. 

“She was my best friend from college,” she murmured. Her answer earned her varying degrees of shock from everyone and more so from Kara. Lena chuckled but it was humorless as she rubbed her forehead, suddenly looking very tired. 

“She was actually my girlfriend. We dated for a while before we had a mutual breakup. We did everything together though, including graduate.” 

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What happened to her?” she asked softly. 

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know. A month or two after we graduated, I moved to Metropolis, she moved somewhere else, and then I lost touch with her. That was several years ago.”

It was quiet as everyone processed what was said. Kara nibbled her lip as she thought. 

“So, you know for sure that she was never an alien?” 

Lena shook her head. “No never. I can promise you that.”

The finality in her tone made it hard to argue, and honestly, Kara knew better. If Lena was sure, then she was sure, but it left more questions than answers. It seemed that J’onn was already several steps ahead of her when he spoke in his deep voice. 

“We need to bring her in. We have to trap her somehow and figure out what the hell is going on. I have a feeling that this isn’t all a coincidence.” 

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Lena, who just took another deep drink from her glass. She was beyond words, her soul shaken to the core as her eyes stared almost blankly at the video of you crying over the dead body.

******************************************************************************

“Zeus was there any particular reason for punishing Kronos?” a scientist asked. 

She tapped her chin using the tip of her finger as a slow, angry scowl morphed her face into anger. 

“She needed to know her place, but at the same time, she had brought needless attention to herself,” she said. 

“How?” 

“Supergirl saw her not only once, but twice, and we know the kind of connections she has. I’m sure she’s already told the DEO of what she’s seen. It’s only a matter of time before she tells…” 

Zeus didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t need to. Everyone knew who she was referring to. And if she was right, then that could mean that everything that was done, all that was worked towards, all the experiments, all the pain, could be for nothing. Zeus couldn’t let that happen. Her hard work _couldn’t_ be for naught so she would have to take matters into her own hands, even if it meant sacrificing someone she loved in the process. 

“Kronos needs to be prepared immediately,” she commanded.

The scientist nodded and left without another word. 

******************************************************************************  
You’re already awake and preparing for your next mission. Zeus didn’t let you die, she never does, and you felt stupid for thinking that she would. You were her ultimate weapon, a tool that had been sharpened for years. Zeus loved to compare you to an investment. You were always watched, also noted of any growth and when Zeus thought it was time, you were cashed in. The helicopter was already in the air and on your way to the drop point while also looking over the file. You were headed to L-Corp in National City to eliminate…Lena Luthor. Seeing the raven black hair and emerald eyes slapped you with a sense of familiarity so strong it was painful. You winced as your brain lurched and ached, thumps of pressure beating through the organ and you squeezed your eyes closed as a wave of darkness overtook it. 

_You’re with her, the woman that has haunted your dreams for so long, and again, you were viewing the dream from the outside. A spectator in a life that was never yours it seemed, seeing yourself that appeared as familiar and foreign as it did the first time but still feeling the emotions she felt. You’re in a bed with her in a place you don’t recognize all that well. From the pictures that decorated the walls maybe it was a place you shared with her. She was on top of you, her soft body grinding against yours sensually as her lips kissed every inch of your skin. Just seeing it made you grimace, but a deeper part of you, a part that you had tried time and time again to smother, reveled in what you saw. You could literally feel her on top of you, making love to you, and never in all your existence did you feel a touch so wonderfully soft and careful. She treated you with reverence and in the moment, you wish you could feel that now. This was but a shadow of the real thing. It was a phantom pain, scars of beautiful touch that you couldn’t remember anymore._

_She whispered something to you, and you wanted to hear it. More than anything, you needed to hear it, but her words were too soft. In the moment, you would do anything to hear her voice, to hear the the light timbre of her tone. You could imagine what her words were like. Music, that’s what it had to be…and you’d give anything, do anything to hear her say anything to you._

A loud screeching pain snapped you from the dream painfully like the snap of a rubber band against skin. You groaned softly, a wave of nausea overtaking you as the comm rattled in your ear. 

“ _Kronos!_ ”

You didn’t say anything. Zeus knew that she had your undivided attention now. 

“Are you prepared for your mission?” 

“Yes,” you said emotionlessly. 

“Failure is not an option,” Kronos said. You could hear the threat in her voice, the unspoken promise of punishment should you not succeed. There was something else you could hear, something that you doubt Zeus was aware of consciously projecting: fear. There was something about this mission that was important and the slight desperation in her voice made you raise an eyebrow. 

Your comms went silent as the helicopter carried you to the ceiling of L-Corp. from there you jumped down and broke inside, feeling conflicted at what you were about to do. 

Surprisingly the building wasn’t lined with lead and you found it relatively easy to find your target. She was only a couple of floors below you in an office that looked like to be hers. So you crept your way there, being extra careful to stay in the shadows and not set off in security measures. 

You had just made it to her door when unexplained fear slammed into your chest. You’ve never felt fear before, at least not during a mission. But the more you thought about it, the more you realized that it was fear for your target. You felt fear for this Lena Luthor and a selfish part of you wanted to keep her alive. Something inside of you knew her however tenuously. Another part of you, bound by duty and consequence, wanted to kill her and go back to what normal was for you. From the corners of your eyes, you could see the shadows dancing around you. 

_What will you do Kronosssssssss._

With a thin line of resolve, you’d do what you had to. 

******************************************************************************

Lena opted to go back to L-Corp after begging Kara that it was important. After the way she had been shaken up at the DEO, it took much convincing, but kara was adamant about staying nearby. Lena was sure that she had seen this somewhere before and she knew that it had something to do with her mother, Lillian. Lena started combing through files and databases dated back to before Lex was incarcerated and after a while, she found what she was looking for. She began to dial Kara, while skimming over the information, when her door exploded. Thick splinters of wood rained on top of Lena even from several feet away. Before she had a chance to see what was going on, a metal vice wrapped itself around her neck and squeezed hard. She gagged from the force of it, her face turning an ugly shade of red. Through her failing vision, she saw you and the wretched experiment that her mother turned you into. She saw the woman she was in love with twisted and marred by her mother’s hands, and in her final moments her heart broke. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/n,” she rasped as her eyes drifted close. 

That made you pause, your grip loosening just slightly as you heard the unfamiliar name. Though you didn’t recognize it, something inside you did and your heart fluttered with an ache you didn’t understand. 

Behind you, you heard glass shatter. You turned just in time to see Supergirl fly into the room. She yelled in anguish, the pain of the scene unfolding before her had tears streaming down her cheeks. Before you had time to react something happened to you. You were thrown across the room, your grip falling from Lena’s neck in the confusion as you went hurtling away from Supergirl and Lena who was now unconscious in her arms. In your ears, your comms screeched to life and you heard Zeus swear harshly. While still suspended, pain exploded in your head, then you crashed into a wall, where more agony exploded inside your body. Blood gushed from your mouth as you choked on your scream. Then you fell limply to the floor where you landed with a painful thud. 

“Get up _now_ , Kronos!” Zeus screamed into your ear, but your brain rattled hard inside your head. You could barely register the command through the ringing in your ears and the ground swayed chaotically against your heaving chest. Your eyes surveyed the scene around you. You saw the shattered glass from where Supergirl crashed inside but the most perplexing part was that only a section of Luthor’s office was completely destroyed and it was the section you happened to be standing on. Cracked and splintered floorboards and mangled carpet sat where a pristine floor use to be. Luthor’s computer and desk were on the JP opposite side of the room, with the desk being wedged into the far wall. Destroyed picture frames, books, and other. novelty items littered the floor, blowing haphazardly in the wind. You wheezed painfully with more blood seeping from clenched teeth as you realized what happened. Supergirl had a sonic scream, and she used it on you. You didn’t know she had one because it was never used before and you could see why. It was capable of vast amounts of destruction, but it somehow didn’t hit Lena, which gave you an indication that she had some level of control over it. 

“Come on Lena! Come on, you have to wake up!” you heard Supergirl cry desperately. 

“On your feet now, Kronos! That is an order!” 

It wasn’t until you began to gather yourself from off the floor that the pain in your head stopped, no doubt Zeus’ doing. Your body on the other hand was a different story. Broken bones and torn tissue protested under the weight of your body, and you didn’t even have a foot firmly planted on the ground before you looked up to see Supergirl flying towards you with her eyes glowing red with anger. She shot her lasers at you, which slammed into you with the force of a semi truck and then proceeded to slam you into the wall again. Plaster and debris rained on you as fist after fist connected with your face. Zeus was screaming at you, but you couldn’t hear her past the crunch of bones and the gushes of blood. You were trying to protect your face but Supergirl had a good grip of your shit and kept pummeling you with her fist. There was one particular punch to your chin that caused you neck to crack too loudly and then your body went limp. Eventually everything else went numb as the punches got louder and sent mists of your blood and sweat into the air. You’d reach your limit, and you knew that Supergirl would do what Zeus would not. 

“No, Kara, wait! Don’t kill her,” Lena rasped. Kara froze right as she prepped her fist again for another blow.

Through swollen eyes you could see her hesitation. She wanted to end you right there but hearing Lena beg her not to kill you was enough to snap her out of the angry, desperate haze of seeing her girlfriend hurt. Supergirl gritted her teeth and punched you so hard that your shirt ripped in her hold, a chunk of the collar coming off in her hands and you collapsed to the ground. Blood is still seeping from your mouth and you stare straight up, your eyes glazed over as the shadows laughed at you. 

_Zeus won’t be too happy_

_You’re a failure and you’ll die as such_

_Failure, failure, failure_

They chanted around you and if it wasn’t for the fact that you couldn’t move, you’d flip them off. In the moment, you’d rather die a failure than a killer. You had too much blood on your hands, and you were content with carrying the already heavy load with you to hell. Your vision grew dark but not before piercing green eyes broke through the growing haze. 

“Y/n. Y/n? Can you hear me…” 

******************************************************************************

Zeus slammed her hands down on the table hard enough to shake it, her eyebrows furrowed in rage and a slew of expletives flying from her mouth. Of course she failed! Lately it seemed like she couldn’t do anything but be an utter disappointment, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the scientists warned her about the irreparable brain damage, Kronos would be a drone! Her irritation spiked at everything she just witnessed. Zeus thought that she had snuffed every piece of her originality out, but a small, hidden piece, still scurried inside her like a cockroach, just scratching at the edges of her consciousness. Zeus had to do something about that. Everyone was silent as they waited for their next order.

“Do we still have remote access to Kronos?” she asked after a while. 

“Yes.” 

“Hack into her via satellite,” Zeus ordered. “They may have her but I’m still in control.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lena be able to save Kronos from herself, or will an outside force keep her from saving the girl Lena feels like she's already failed once?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am literally so sorry for falling off the face of the earth. I moved to a different state and then started doing short stories on tumblr. Here's the next chapter though it is a bit smaller than my previous ones so I do apologize. I hope you'll still enjoy!!!

You were restrained. The moment you regained consciousness, that was the first thing you checked for regardless of the incredibly dizzy feeling you felt. In addition to being restrained, you were also inconceivably weak. Somehow you survived your encounter with Supergirl, but you knew that if you were still alive, it was because they wanted you to be. You were in an unfamiliar setting. The room was dim and made entirely of concrete. You were strapped tightly to a metal table. A faint green glow bathed the room and from the way your veins thumped painfully beneath your skin, it could only be kryptonite. Your body did not heal very well. You could still feel your broken bones shift sickeningly under your muscles. They filled your ears with dull snapping noises, and you stopped struggling against your restraints as the pain skyrocketed inside you. 

You were a failure and Zeus allowed you to be captured. This was your punishment: to be tortured by the hands of others. 

_Failure, failure, failure_ the shadows chanted. It was your own personal mantra from hell, to be forever echoed in your brain. It was something only you could hear, too, and it was always going to be there, a demon on your shoulder that will always tell you that you weren’t good enough. 

You heard movement behind you and if it wasn’t for the fact that you were subdued, you would be able to see them. The suspenseful setting didn’t last too long when the person stepped into your view. It was the woman with long black hair and green eyes, the one who haunted your dreams, the one that made you question what was real and what wasn’t. She made you feel…something... and you knew for sure that you didn’t like it. It was against everything you were made to feel. You eyed her, forcing your face to be stoic and your heart to remain at an even pace in case you were being listened to.

“Y/n, I’m sorry for strapping you down like this,” she began to say. Your eyes drifted to the already ugly, purple bruise forming on her neck and you felt a pang in your chest, the beginnings of guilt swarming your consciousness as you remembered what it was like to have her in your grip. 

“But you’re too dangerous to be left free.” 

You didn’t regard her. That wasn’t your name, this Y/n, and you didn’t care that something deep within you reacted to it. Your gaze shifted from her bruise to stare at the ceiling. The woman sighed. She went to touch you but thought better of it, her hand dropping limply to her side. 

“Y/n, please look at me.” 

You didn’t respond. You kept staring while you body protested painfully. Against the green of the kryptonite, the shadows danced hauntingly on the ceiling. Their snickers and jeers resounded loudly in your ears as they taunted you. 

“Kronos.”

That immediately got your attention and you looked at her. Her face fell when you responded to the name. 

“What happened to you?” Lena asked as tears swam in her eyes. 

She was crying, which was implausible, considering she had nothing to cry about. She had the upper hand in this and was very much alive. When the realization hit that she was crying for you, your stoicism turned to confusion. 

“I failed at killing Lena Luthor,” you deadpanned, speaking the fact like it was normal for conversation. 

“Who gave you those orders?” she asked immediately, taking advantage of the fact that you were talking to her. 

“Zeus.” 

“And who is Zeus?” Lena pressed on. You didn’t respond immediately. Instead, you said something entirely different, something that made you sound so aimless and so vulnerable at the same time, that you wished that you could have taken it back the moment it left your lips. 

“I-I didn’t want to kill you.” 

Lena’s eyebrows flew up in shock. That was the most human that she had ever heard you, and she smiled. Maybe you were somewhere in there, deep beneath the layers of the stranger you had become. 

“Kronos, who is Zeus??” 

You didn’t get a chance to respond again. A noise, that resembled the loud screeching you heard from your comms, sounded off in your head. A for a minute, you thought that you were still wearing it, until you realized that the odds of having it while captured were slim. The noise grew louder and louder, increasing steadily in intensity and ferocity, until it drowned everything else out. You couldn’t help the scream of pain as your brain split in half, jackhammering waves of pain through the tissue. Distantly, you could feel warm wetness dribble down your neck, and you struggled against your bonds. The pain in your body didn’t matter, your broken bones didn’t matter, all you cared about was the agony in your head, which was getting more and more unbearable by the second. You wanted to claw it out. You wanted to dig through flesh and bone to reach the gelatinous mass that housed everything you were and scoop it out until the pain stopped. You would do anything to make it stop. 

You squinted through your eyes and saw the shadows dance around you, over you, hissing and laughing as their contorted bodies danced to your screams. 

_You’re ours!_

It was the last thing you heard before they descended upon you and ate you alive. 

******************************************************************************

Lena watched in horror as you screamed and began to thrash violently on the table. Blood dribbled from your ears as your body flexed and fought against your restraints. She felt her heart go into her throat when one of the kryptonite shackles snapped beneath your strength, and with growing despair, she was helpless as one of your hands reached towards her again. Kara was nearby of course. She wanted to be inside, but Lena had insisted that it should be only her. So when she heard Lena scream, she bolted right into the room, damn near breaking the door from its hinges. Too many things happened all at once, especially after Kara broke the door. First, she forgot about the kryptonite lighting inside the room. The moment she crossed the threshold inside, she gasped in pain, doubling over as the radiation assaulted her system. The conundrum with her provided a temporary window where you hesitated in reaching for Lena. Kara used it to jump in front of your outreached hand, and instead of grabbing Lena, you grabbed her girlfriend. Kara choked, her eyes widening as she realized that yours were completely blacked out. There were no whites, no irises, no color, just endless dark. You squeezed hard, easily hoisting her up and throwing her through the concrete wall like she weighed nothing. Dust and debris rained around everyone. It clouded the surroundings, making it hard, in particular, for Lena to see. She didn’t hesitate though. The audible snap of another one of your restraints echoed loudly above the alarm that was now sounding off inside of the DEO. Lena bolted for the exit, making sure to grab an unconscious Kara and drag her out of the way of you. 

******************************************************************************

“Boost the signal!” Zeus commanded. She watched, through your eyes, as the hijack had been a success. Now the scientists were controlling you, using you, to do the job that you failed to do. 

“Signal strength at 80%,” one of the scientists relayed. 

“It needs to be stronger!” 

“Any stronger and Kronos will be permanently damaged. Her brain will melt from the inside out.” 

Zeus didn’t even need to think of the ramifications of taking such a risk. Kronos was dead to her anyway. Correction, years of experimentation was wasted, and all because of your incompetence. 

“Make. It. Stronger.” 

The scientists looked at each other before turning to the controls to boost the signal. They all watched as you screeched and with a display of unparalleled strength, bent the table and broke free. 

“Body integrity is declining rapidly. Currently at 35%.” 

Zeus ground her teeth. “Force her to the mainframe. We need a record of every alien they have registered.” 

The scientists complied, forcing you out and into the hallways. 

******************************************************************************

You were floating, suspended endlessly in a matrix of pain and agony. Your head had detonated, at least that’s what it felt like. The shadows were eating you alive, from top to bottom, and from the inside out. They chortled at your suffering, loving it even more that it was by their hands. 

_Scream for ussssss_

_Beg for ussssss_

_You’re a failure, a nothing_

You tried your hardest to drown them out, to focus on something else other than them, but you had nothing, except the pain. So, you focused on that instead. It helped minutely to lessen the torture of their voices and force you more into you body. You realized that you were….in motion. You tried to fight through the dark that clouded you vision but to no avail. You were completely blind. Blind and moving. 

******************************************************************************  
The DEO was in complete lockdown as you crashed and stampeded down the hallways. Agents took shot after shot at you only to realize that like Kara, you were bullet resistant, and it took some time to relay that information to everyone in the midst of the chaos. 

J’onn had immediately broken out the kryptonite bullets and Lena went to attend to Kara. The blonde superhero woke up in a daze, her head almost reeling from the impact of her previous crash. The moment she saw passing agents switching their rounds to kryptonite, she broke out Kara’s protective suit. She watched as she activated it and it unfurled to engulf her entire body before the helmet snapped in place. 

“I have to go help Y/n!” Lena yelled as she got to her feet and left to find you. 

Kara was more lucid, taking a few deep breaths before jumping to her feet to follow her. 

******************************************************************************  
Zeus’ irritation had reached an all time high, especially when she could feel a vein pulsating in her temple. She knew that getting Kronos through the base would be no small feat, but she underestimated just how prepared the DEO was for this situation. She watched as bullet after green bullet pelted into your body, causing blood to squirt out of the tiny holes. 

“Kronos is taking substantial damage. Body integrity at 20%.” 

“Keep her moving,” Zeus commanded. “I don’t care if she’s a walking corpse. I will get what I want.” 

The scientists did what she asked but kept announcing more information on your vitals. 

“Blood pressure is dropping.” 

“Healing factor is practically nonexistent.”

“Neural trauma is increasing. Chance of hemorrhage is at 75%.”

Zeus tapped her foot impatiently, willing you to do this one thing, praying to whatever was out there that you would get to the mainframe or else she’d kill you herself. She didn’t know how but she would do it. In the event that you didn’t make it to the computer, she already had her consolation prize in mind. 

“Keep an eye out for Luthor,” she commanded the scientists and they nodded. 

******************************************************************************

Lena was dodging agents left and right. She completely ignored Alex’s order for her to find shelter. The only thing on her mind was finding you. She saw the look in your eyes, how your pupils expanded to swallow everything in sight, how your blood curdling scream echoed even in the tiny room. Something was happening to you, and she already felt responsible for your current condition. She wouldn’t let this one go; she wouldn’t fail you again. Lena was going to fix this. So, she dodged and evaded, using the destruction and debris to help her through the obstacles. Lena followed the growing trail of blood and wondered how it was that you kept going. Even Kara would be incapacitated by now. When she finally caught up with you, you were absolutely surrounded. Agents of every caliber had their guns pointed towards you and you were cornered like a frightened animal. 

“Get ready to fire!” Alex commanded. 

“No!” Lena screamed, jumping between you and the pointed guns. Kara was right behind her, but she wasn’t fast enough to grab her from jumping in front of you despite being the Girl of Steel. 

“Lena, no!” she screamed from inside the suit. 

Lena was seized by you, the invisible puppeteer that pulled your strings made you grab her, forcing her back against your front as you held her tight against you. Someone was forcing you to use her as a bargaining chip to achieve an escape. She felt your hand wrap around her throat, and she sensed the fingers twitch, like you wanted to snap her throat, but you could barely muster the strength to curl your fingers. 

******************************************************************************

“Why isn’t Kronos responding?!”

Zeus watched as the scientists typed furiously on the computer. 

“Her nerves are shot throughout her body. Even with her under our control, her body is slowly losing function. We have about 3 minutes until her body shuts down.” 

“Okay, have her grab a gun. I’ll end Luthor one way or another.” 

They all watched as they forced you to do her bidding, somehow snatching a gun from a nearby rookie agent and pointing it at Lena’s temple. 

She shook in your grasp. 

“Please, don’t do this Y/n.” 

******************************************************************************

You heard her voice. It broke through the darkness and offered you a beacon to the light. 

“Please, don’t do this Y/n,” you heard her beg, and it was like someone suddenly turned the lights on. You were thrusted violently back into your body. In addition to the pain in your head, tremors of it wracked your body, and you sagged beneath the force of it. Blood was painted on you and the feeling of kryptonite poisoning you from the inside left you reeling. 

You could see what was happening, how you were surrounded by agents with all weapons on you. 

“Please,” she whispered. “You didn’t want to kill me, remember?” 

You could feel her shaking in your hold despite how steady her voice was. You didn’t know what happened, or how you got here. What you did know was that she was right, and you could feel your finger begin to pull the trigger.

_You can’t fight us Kronos._

_We own you!_

_Kill her. Kill her. Kill her_

They surrounded you, filling your head with their words, and clouding your vision with their black, ethereal bodies. You hated them, and it was possible that you hated them more than you hated yourself. It became clear that you wouldn’t be able to stop your finger from pulling the trigger, so in your final moments, you smiled, the shadows enraged at your defiance as you removed the gun from Lena’s temple and placed the nozzle beneath your chin. 

_Noooooooooo_ they hissed, and the last thing you heard is the bang of the gun before everything went black. 

******************************************************************************

Zeus slammed her hands on the desk, a slew of expletives flying from her mouth when the signal was lost. The screen went black and everyone was quiet as she huffed and immediately regained composure. 

“Well at least we won’t have to clean up the mess.”

She flipped through some folders in front of her, pulling papers out of the way to find what she was looking for. 

“This experiment was a failure. Let’s proceed to phase 2 and bring in the next candidate.” 

Everyone nodded as they begin to shut everything down. 

“Understood.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lena do the impossible and save your life, even if it looked like that you couldn't be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Lena screamed. Her hands flew to her ears when the gun shot exploded behind her, her ears ringing loudly as the bang ripped through her eardrums. Something splattered on her, hot and thick, and when she opened her eyes, time slowed as she assessed the scene around her. 

She was covered in blood, hot sticky chunks of you coated her hair and face, and as she pulled her hands from her head, they shook hard, dark red blood against the stark white of her paling skin. She could hear her own ragged breaths in her skull, the shuddering increasing as her eyes got wide. 

You laid motionless on the ground, blood and brain matter pooling around you to stain the concrete. No one moved. No one dared to breathe. They all stood there in shock as they tried to absorb what just happened, how you went from throwing people out of the way and causing structural damage, to blowing your head sky high just a few minutes later. Bile rose in Lena’s chest when she saw you lying there in your own gore. She wanted to scream, she wanted to vomit, but instead, she kicked into high gear, kneeling beside you in haste and not caring that more of your blood got on her. 

Unbeknownst to anyone, she had been working on something to help in situations like this. Her goal was to continue to analyze it the moment she was done speaking with you, but well…she obviously never got the chance. Lena whipped a large, plastic syringe from her pocket, flicked the cap off, inserted it into the gaping wound in your head, and pressed the plunger all the way in. A pink substance, resembling thick foam, filled the space and spilled out of your skull. She pocketed the empty syringe and went to pull you up only to realize how incredibly weak she was. 

“Lena what are you doing?” Kara demanded. 

“Help me get her up!”

Lena struggled to move you and she looked at Kara in wild anger when she didn’t comply immediately. 

“Lena, I don’t think-” 

“Kara, help me pick her up goddamn it! I don’t have time for your opinions! I need to get her to the med bay!” 

Hurt flashed across her face but Kara complied, easily bending over and picking you up bridal style before disappearing in a flash. 

“You,” Lena said sternly, her green eyes darkening in determination as she looked at Alex. “You’re with me.” 

Alex didn’t argue. She holstered her gun and took off with the CEO. 

The moment Lena entered the room, she barked orders left and right all the while approaching the bed that Kara laid you in. She was skeptical about touching you but she did anyway, caressing the undamaged side of your head gently and trying her best to wipe some of the blood from your face. She watched as the foam, hopefully, did its job and she hoped that it hadn’t been too late for you. 

“Hang in there Y/n,” she murmured to you. 

“Danvers take a blood sample and determine which blood type she is,” she said to her. Alex nodded and went to get a needle. 

“Someone please get a defibrillator machine, a heart monitor, and get an IV started,” Lena said to no one in particular, but all the med staff scrambled to comply. “Also, I need surgical tools _now_.”

Kara sat in the background; her lips pressed into a thin line with her arms crossed as she watched Lena scramble to save your life. When she realized that she was no longer needed, she left to take the suit off, her heart heavy and her jaw clenched. 

Alex came back with a confused look on her face. 

“We can’t use human blood on her. It has to be Kryptonian. Her system will completely reject it. Also, there’s something…foreign swimming around in her system. It’s some kind of serum I think but I won’t know more until it’s analyzed.” 

Lena pursed her lips and wondered for the thousandth time: what happened to you. 

“I’ll get Kara then for the blood. The analysis is going to have to wait until she’s stable. In the meantime, do CPR, hook up the monitor, and get an oxygen mask on her.” 

“Lena,” Alex said sternly, using her agent voice on her. It worked to get her to pause and look at her with an eyebrow raised. “What good is any of this when she’s dead? We all watched her put a bullet in her brain.” 

“You need to trust me on this. The more time we spend arguing about it, the less time she has,” Lena explained as she pointed at you. 

Alex ran her hand through her hair and shrugged her shoulders in acquiescence and defeat. She knew that there was no point in arguing. Lena turned on her heel and found Kara back where you had shot yourself, kneeling by the chunky puddle of blood. She had already removed the suit and it sat nice and neat on a nearby desk. Lena watched as she sifted through the contents and lifted what looked like to be a computer chip from the mess. Kara hummed quizzically as she raised an eyebrow. 

“I should send this to Winn. He might be able to help.” 

Lena knew that Kara was aware she was there, and she grew ever more impatient that she had yet to acknowledge her arrival. 

“I need your help to save Y/n’s life,” she said, breaking the brief but tense silence between the two. 

“So I heard,” Kara said, alluding to her super hearing. “So, is it my life for her’s now?” 

Lena jerked her head back, appalled at what she was hearing. 

“Are you being serious right now???” 

“Yes. Very.” 

“Kara I can’t believe you-”

“No, I can’t believe _you_ , right now,” Kara shot back. “She has tried to kill you not only once, but twice. Two times,” she emphasized while holding up two fingers. 

“What happened to being worried for her?” Lena countered. 

“That was before I found you unconscious in her grip! That was before I heard your heart almost stop because she was about to squeeze the life from you!” 

Lena paused. Kara was legitimately screaming at her, her face red with frustration and her eyes watery with tears she was desperately trying to fight. She was _scared_ and Lena hadn’t realized that until now. She remembered what it was like waking up in Kara’s arms, how Kara wished that it had been her instead of her girlfriend. Lena knew that Kara would have done just about anything to save her life. She would brave the phantom zone just for her, to ensure her well-being. Even now, Lena’s throat still ached from the force of your grip and she still couldn’t swallow properly at times. 

“Baby, come here,” Lena whispered. Kara stepped into her outstretched arms and hugged her tight. Her tears dripped onto Lena’s skin and she held her as she cried. 

“I’m so sorry for not listening to you. You are one of the best things to happen to me in a long time and I never _ever_ wanted you scared or mad. But I need you to listen to me okay? If you knew what I do about Y/n, then you’d know that she wouldn’t do a thing to hurt me. _Something_ is making her do this and I want to stop it. She doesn’t deserve this, and I can’t stand by and let it keep happening to her. I also can’t do this by myself. Please, Kara, _please_ help me.” 

Kara nodded and wiped her eyes. She could feel Lena’s conviction. She could sense her need to help you. Her heart beat hard against her chest and Kara knew that, with the way her blood was coursing strongly through her veins, she wasn’t going to give up.

“Yeah, okay. Let me just get this to Winn first.” 

Lena nodded and within the next blink, Kara was gone. She returned to the med bay to find everyone doing what she asked. Alex was giving you chest compressions, after cutting away your shirt, and administering oxygen to you. Within seconds, Kara returned to the bay, standing by Alex’s side. 

“Okay, Alex I’ll take over for you. Get as much blood as you can without hurting Kara.” 

Alex nodded and ushered her to the other side of the room, away from the conundrum. Lena eyed the foam, willing it for it to turn white. She hoped with all her might that it would turn white. The constant and high-pitched tone emanating from the heart monitor pissed her off. It served only as a reminder to her that you were dead and that there was a possibility that you weren’t coming back. She wanted to turn it off, but it wouldn’t do any good. Lena needed to keep her head. For you, she would do it. 

“Go ahead and get the pads ready. On my mark, I want you to resuscitate,” Lena said to the nearest nurse. 

“Understood.” 

Slowly and agonizingly, time passed. Lena kept up the chest compressions, her eyes on your head as she almost held her breath, praying that this was going to work. Prior to now, she hadn’t used her invention before and there was know way of knowing how long everything was supposed to take. More time passed and Lena started to get desperate. She growled in frustration, climbing on top of you to straddle you. She put the weight of her body into the compressions, willing your heart to keep beating for just a little while longer. 

Then before her eyes, right as tears were starting to form, she watched the foam almost deflate and turn white instantaneously. 

“Quick, the pads!” she yelled, and they were shoved into her hands. Lena hastily got up from on top of you and pressed the pads against your skin. 

“Clear!” 

She activated the devices on your chest. The surge of electricity travelled the full length of your body, causing your chest to lurch upwards. The tone from the machine remain unchanged and you were still unresponsive. Lena rubbed the pads together, hearing the energy charge between them, before she placed the pads back on your chest. 

“Clear!” she repeated. 

Again, your body reacted, flying upwards before dropping back to the bed heavily. Lena upped the voltage and rubbed the pads together once more, not even bothering with a warning and pressing them against your chest. 

The first beep from the heart monitor made her pause and she looked at it while holding her breath, hoping with everything that she was that it would happen again. And it did, the beep making her heart spike in relief before a steady beat resounded from the machine. 

“I’ll be _damned_ ,” Alex said in disbelief as she returned with a bag of blood. 

Lena allowed herself to chuckle for a bit and then returned back to work. She grabbed cleaning supplies and a towel. Then she went to Alex, who handed her the blood. Lena turned to Kara and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” she said sweetly. Kara nodded and blushed, scratching the back of her head shyly. It was amazing that even after all this time, with how long they’ve dated, Kara was still so timid and sheepish around her. 

Lena immediately administered a blood transfusion and when she was done, she went to clean you up the best she could, wiping the blood and foam from your head and body while removing the bloodied and ruined shirt. In the time it took to clean you, Lena waited to see if there would be any side effects to either the transfusion or the foam, and when there were no immediate, life threatening ones, she started the IV to give you fluids. She wouldn’t know the full extent of your psyche until you woke up, assuming that you would. There was a strong possibility that you could be in a coma. She hated not knowing what was going to happen, and though you were stable for now, she also hated not knowing if she had somehow made you worse. After all, there were things worse than death. 

Her eyes drifted to your head. The part that had been damaged from the gunshot was completely healed though the skin was red and swollen still. Lena gingerly ran her fingertips over the flesh, feeling heat and swelling, but also feeling the bone where your skull should be. She would have to do a CAT scan on you, choosing that instead of an MRI just in case there was more metal inside you. The arm was a dead giveaway. Lena sighed and covered you in a blanket to preserve your modesty. From the doorway, Kara walked in with a portable sun lamp and turned it on to face you. Lena looked at her questioningly and Kara shrugged. 

“Just in case.” 

Lena smiled and kissed her again, a chaste but grateful kiss to let her know that she was deeply appreciated. 

“What are the surgical tools for?” Alex asked her when she returned. 

“You’re going to help me cut her open to see what exactly is going on inside.” 

******************************************************************************

You were floating, suspended weightlessly in the air, as air currents provided you with safe passage. The moment you pulled the trigger, everything stopped. The pain, the shadows, the voices. It all stopped, and if this is what true peace felt like, you hoped that it would never end. It was dark and there was no sense of time. You could have been here for a few seconds, or a few hours, or even for days on end, but it didn’t matter when you felt yourself suddenly plummet. You fell faster and faster, descending into a ball of light that shined so bright that you were forced to close your eyes the moment you entered it. 

Slowly, you opened them, and before your very eyes, you saw memories of yourself play in front of you, projected onto the bright light that surrounded you. You wondered how it was possible, how you were able to see yourself like this. You could see yourself, clear as day, killing all the marks Zeus commanded you to kill and more. Maxwell Lord, the blue woman, the attempted assassinations on Morgan Edge…and Lena Luthor. The last haunted you, her striking green eyes and night black hair made you feel normal…almost human. You often found yourself thinking about her when you shouldn’t, and the dreams that she elicited left more questions than answers, questions that you had no right to know, questions that were usually met with cruel and swift punishment if voiced out loud. Unbeknownst to Zeus, you were having them for a while, a little admission you didn’t want to acknowledge until it turned out that the woman from your dreams was real. The way she had looked at you, with such aching sadness and shock, like she knew you, was what made you hesitant and fearful. She regarded you like a friend turned stranger, and except for the dreams, you knew nothing of her. That was the first time you had seen her in person, but something inside you, dormant and quiet, felt like you knew her. 

It didn’t matter now. None of it mattered. You were suspended, floating, weightless while watching yourself kill with apathy. You were at peace and you felt yourself relax while closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. The serenity shattered around you, however, when an invisible force grabbed you and yanked you harshly out of the light. You tried to fight it, but it was strong, and it pulled you back into the thick darkness. It swallowed you whole, like an ocean would swallow a sinking ship. It suffocated you and soon the light disappeared into the void. There was nothing around you. 

Just _darkness_. 

******************************************************************************

Lena and Alex had scrubbed in for surgery and cut you open immediately after taking the CAT scans. The moment Alex removed the top layer of skin, Lena wanted to cry. Not only were you riddled in scars, so were a majority of your organs. That meant that whoever did this to you, hurt you deep enough to….

“Are you okay?” Alex asked her suddenly. 

Lena blinked and a few tears dripped down her cheeks. She had been crying and didn’t even realize. Her hands were frozen over you, too scared to touch you in fear of hurting you, though it was impossible at this point. 

“Yeah,” she whispered in an effort to compartmentalize and ignore her feelings. 

Alex looked at her but didn’t say anything. She took another blood sample and examined it under a microscope. After several minutes she came back and even under her surgical mask, she looked stumped. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s that serum again. It somehow keeps her stable, but I don’t know how. What I do know is that it perfectly mimics Kara’s physiology.” 

Something like that would have to be injected and Lena could see, now, the various injection sites that littered your inner arms. Lena looked you over once again when she froze. Something black caught her eye, that was tucked underneath your ribs, and she furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Alex do you see that?” 

Alex followed her line of sight, and using a pair of tweezers, went to gently lift the black object. It was immediately met with resistance and Alex eased it back down. 

“It... looks like a wire and it leads to her back. It has to be fused to something.” 

Lena was quiet as she immediately realized where it led to. “Her spine.” 

They both took a deep breath when they realized that there was a lot that both kept you together and tore you apart at the same time. 

“What of that arm?” Alex asked as she eyed the metal appendage. 

Lena looked at it. It was crude at best, its chunkiness gave it a very limiting range of motion. How you were able to lug it around was beyond her, but her eyes could see that the arm was fused to the muscle of your shoulder somehow. 

“It kind of looks detachable,” Lena pointed out. “I won’t know for sure until the results from the CAT scan develop.” 

“One thing for sure is that it’s a miracle she’s alive at all.” 

Lena sighed. What had become of you?

******************************************************************************

Winn analyzed the chip that Kara found, his fingers typing the computer keys furiously as Kara watched him work his magic. 

“It is putting out a signal but it’s hardly traceable. I was able to isolate an approximate location.”

“Where?” Kara asked. 

“It’s in the outskirts of National City but the satellites show that it’s just a desert,” Winn answered as he pulled up a satellite view. 

“It’s still worth checking out.” 

“Aren’t you going to let Lena know?” Winn asked as Kara turned to leave. 

“No, she’s stressed enough. Besides if anything happens, I’ll contact you.” 

Winn was very skeptical about letting her leave alone and he frowned. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

******************************************************************************

After about an hour or two of studying you, Lena and Alex stitched you back up. She wouldn’t be able to form a game plan without knowing what exactly she was working with. Alex would handle the biological aspect of things, her first goal to analyze the serum, while Lena handled the biotech, if she could even call it that, that littered your body. She was looking over the CAT scans and noted the small contraption that was indeed fused to your spine. She also saw that the arm was removable, but once it was removed, it wouldn’t attach again. It was like someone welded it to your body using a rusted blow torch. Her eyes drifted to your brain, where everything looked normal albeit a small gap, too small for an untrained eye to see, where something use to be. 

Lena remembered Kara finding something and suggesting that Winn should analyze it. She would have to follow up with him. The gap was at the front of your brain, more specifically at the frontal lobe. It was clearly removed by the gunshot, and Lena wondered if it had anything to do with your personality and cognition changes. She would have to brush up on her neuroscience if she wanted to learn more. 

Lena put the scans down and stood by your side, placing a warm hand on your arm. You laid motionless, except for the rise and fall of your chest as the respiration tube helped you breathe. You looked peaceful and Lena remembered, in a lifetime ago, when she would wake up next to you and see the way you would look so calm while you slept. To see you now hurt more than she let on, even to herself. She wanted to hug you more than anything. She wanted you to remember her and all the good times you had. She wished things were different, and that you hadn’t went through the things you had. There was so much that she wished for, but instead she bowed her head, and let herself cry truly since she found out that you were the assassin that Kara first saw. Her sobs echoed in the room, only slightly drowned out by the heart monitor and the sounds of the respirator. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself trapped in the grasp of someone who despises aliens. Will she able to survive long enough to be rescued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter. Have fun!

Through the vast emptiness, you were aware that someone was talking to you, but they’re too far away, their voice muddled through the darkness that still clouded your mind. You still couldn’t move or see anything, and your brain was addled, but you were content with how you were. It was like you were floating in a sensory deprivation tank. There was no more pain, no more awareness. That was how you knew that you were no longer alive. Pain was a part of your existence, a never ending reminder that you were forced to be alive, to suffer through the hours, and the days, until one day you outlived your purpose. You assumed that this was finally it. That this was the end of it all. You failed at the one purpose you were supposed to do. That deemed you broken, obsolete, a damaged piece of equipment that needed to be thrown out. So, you floated in the darkness, welcomed the emptiness, and listened to the voice, though you still couldn’t understand what they were saying. 

******************************************************************************

Lena was talking to you as she got to work removing your metal arm. Alex discovered from the CAT scans and your blood content that there was something in there injecting you within the makeshift appendage. She had just cut the arm free and set it aside when Winn came into the room. 

“Lena, I think something happened to Kara,” he said.

Lena whipped her head around. “What???”

Winn took a step back, his heart skipping a beat from the force of her exclamation.

“She asked me to trace the chip she found, and we discovered that the signal was coming from somewhere in the desert. I had her on comms, but they went silent over an hour ago. I can’t trace her anymore.”

Lena’s heart dropped to her stomach, her disbelief growing by the second at what she was hearing. What would possess Kara to go alone? Why would she only tell Winn? What was she thinking???

“Why didn’t you tell me as soon as she left?!” she demanded and Winn flinched, taking another step back like a scolded child would. 

“She didn’t want you to worry…” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. She was quiet as heated breaths sawed in and out from her flared nostrils. 

“Have you told Alex?” she asked him after a while. 

He shook his head rapidly. “Please don’t make me tell her. The last time I had information she wanted, she pushed me against a wall and threatened me with one finger.” 

“You had better suck it up because I’m not telling her why her sister is missing.” 

Winn sighed and, looking down in utter defeat, was on the verge of actual tears. 

******************************************************************************

In hindsight, this wasn’t a well thought out plan. Kara had been captured and almost immediately. Her had head spun at how fast it took. At first, she was flying through the air, the next thing she knew, she felt a prick and felt herself plummet to the ground seconds before her eyes closed of their own accord. Whoever she was dealing with had been more prepared than she thought. First, they shot her with a kryptonite dart and then brought her to a room that spared no expense in the equipment needed to subdue her. Now, she was fighting against the kryptonite cuffs that had her securely strapped to a metal gurney. Her comms had been taken away from her while she was unconscious and now here she was, alone. Kara struggled against the cuffs for what seemed like hours before she gave up. The metal was cutting into her skin, the flesh around the surrounding area red and raw as blood leaked from the developing wounds. Reluctantly, she sagged against the metal table. It wasn’t long before someone joined her in the room. The sounds of expensive heels clacking loudly against the floor was what alerted her to her incoming presence. She flipped a fluorescent light on and Kara groaned, squinting her eyes against the bright light that blinded her.

“In all the years that I’ve tried to catch you, you decide now to be delivered to me on a silver platter?” 

Kara didn’t know who the voice belonged to. She blinked a couple of times to force her eyes to get acclimated to the blinding light before she huffed.

“I mean…this wasn’t ideal.” 

Despite the situation, Kara was rewarded with a chuckle. 

“Cute.” 

The woman stepped into her line of view, and while she had never seen her before, she still somehow looked really familiar at the same time. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it. It was like a forgotten dream begging to be remembered. She wore an elegant suit to match her heels. Her light brown hair was pulled into a tight, neat bun and her green eyes were steely and cunning. Cold calculation smothered the light from them and there was only one other person that Kara knew that was capable of doing that. 

“Honestly I could have used you sooner. I wouldn’t have been forced to use what was left of your cousin’s blood for that failed little project. Kryptonian blood, allowed to mature on its original planet for years, now that would have been fantastic.” 

She paused and Kara swallowed. Was she talking about…you? 

Then she shrugged. “Oh well. You live and you learn right? Well, I guess not all of us,” she finished with a chuckle.

She was definitely talking about you. Somehow, she knew what happened to you and for Kara, that left more questions than answers. The mysterious woman walked to a table and lifted up a device in the shape of a sleek visor. She held it over Kara’s eyes. Immediately, Kara knew what she wanted: to solar flare. It would leave her vulnerable and defenseless. She had solar flared one other time and it took days to get her powers back. 

“I’m not going to do that,” Kara replied defiantly. 

“Oh no? Don’t think that I don’t know of your little professional relationship with Lena Luthor.”

Kara swallowed hard, her eyes almost widening in shock before she quickly forced her face to go neutral. She could tell by the woman’s satisfied look that she saw it. 

“I’m aware of where Lena works. It’s not like it takes a rocket scientist to figure out that most of the time she’s at L-Corp. Though my assassin failed at killing her once, don’t think I won’t send someone, even right now while your strapped here, to take care of her again. With you here, it might even be easy.” 

Kara was silent. Though she didn’t say anything, she realized that one of her questions was answered. You came from here. That meant that tracing the chip had been a success albeit a small one. She didn’t know how just yet, but she was going to break out and she was going to find something here to help you. 

The woman still stood over her with an expectant gaze. Assuming that what the woman said was true, she could send someone over to attack Lena right now. Though Kara knew that she was still at the DEO, she wouldn’t put her girlfriend’s life in danger along with her sister’s or her friends, especially when she didn’t know the threat or what it was even capable of. Kara shook her head in defeat before she focused all of her power behind her eyes and shot out her laser vision. It took a couple of minutes, but Kara cried out as the lasers grew thinner and thinner until they fizzled out completely. She slumped against the table feeling dizzy and nauseous. The woman smiled and snapped her fingers. A brutish man, with more metal welded to him than you, entered the room, released the cuffs and force Kara to her feet haphazardly. 

“And just to be sure.” 

Kara heard the slap before she felt it. It was like the crack of a whip in the silence before stinging pain set her cheek on fire. The force from it threw her head to the side and her teeth rattled. The woman grabbed her cheek and smiled in satisfaction before dabbing a finger in the blood of her busted lip. 

“Excellent.” She turned to her adherent. “Lock her up and make sure she’s secure. Now that I have her, there’s so many projects that we can officially get started on.” 

He nodded before he threw Kara, literally _threw_ her, into a cell and locked it. He didn’t say a word as he exited the room. Kara repositioned herself so that she was sitting and wiped the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her suit. What was she going to do now?

******************************************************************************

It was all hands on deck the moment Alex found out about Kara’s disappearance. It took everything in her to not throttle Winn when he told her. Her face had gone a deep red and she had to tell herself to breathe before an artery popped in her forehead. What Kara had done was incredibly stupid. They didn’t know where she was, or whether or not she was in grave danger. Yeah, sure they had her last known location from her comms but that was in the middle of a freaking desert. Alex and J’onn were preparing for their rescue mission when Lena walked up to them. 

“I’m coming with you,” she said. 

“Oh no, I don’t think so,” Alex replied, saying it in a manner that left no room to argue.

“That’s my girlfriend out there.” 

“Yeah, and that’s my sister. We are not putting you in danger when we don’t even know what the threat is just yet.” 

Lena cocked an eyebrow, but Alex met her with a level stare. She wasn’t backing down from this. Kara would never forgive herself if something happened to her. She would never live it down.

“Lena please trust me on this. You’re safer here.” 

Lena nodded, the motion stiff as she conceded to Alex’s logic. She was right. She wasn’t an agent, and she spent more time needing to be saved than anything else. At best, she would be a distraction.

“Besides you’re needed in the medical bay. Y/n needs you,” Alex said in an attempt to comfort her.

But it didn’t work. Lena knew that in this moment, Kara needed you more.

******************************************************************************

Kara sat on the dank floor with her head resting against the bars of her cell. She felt like crap. It was always the worst the first couple of hours after solar flaring, how it felt like her body was giving up on her. She felt weak, like she wasn’t even capable of carrying her own weight. This definitely did not go according to plan, but as she sat there, she thought about all the things the woman had said to her. How did she know you? And what was that comment about her blood? It was times like this that she wished that she was knowledgeable like Alex and Lena. She knew the basics, but biology wasn’t her thing per se. 

Her time to contemplate it more seemed to run out when the door was opened and the woman along with her help stepped into the room. They unlocked the cell, forced Kara out of it, and forced her back onto the metal gurney. She tried to fight them with all her might, but she was too weak. She was like a sick kitten in the hands of humans and she watched as a needle was prepared.

“Since I have you here, I might as well take blood. There’s no sense in letting an opportunity like this pass by.”

“Who are you??” Kara demanded between clenched teeth, fighting the man that forced her arm down and palm facing up. 

The woman paused with an eyebrow raised and Kara froze. Why did such a simple facial expression instill her with a sense of déjà vu? 

“I’m actually quite surprised that you don’t see the family resemblance.”

Realization slammed into her hard. The green eyes, the way she dressed and carried herself, the stoic stares and cunning intellect…

“You’re Lena’s mother,” she whispered. 

“Good girl,” Lillian said, genuine in her offer of praise. “Lena is a bit of the black sheep of the family. See, she never shared our vision of an earth free from aliens.”

“Who’s we?” Kara asked, hoping the questions would stall her long enough to think of a way out.

“Lex and I, of course. Lex was smart enough to see aliens for what they are: a threat. They are the biggest danger to humankind but instead of acknowledging that, there are people genuinely trying to make them _feel_ welcomed. Some have even gone as far as to worship them in plain sight. Lex never fell for that, and I admire him for taking a stand against Superman.”

As she talked, Kara watched as the calculating and scheming brightness in her eyes dimmed as her anger took over. Her hatred for aliens was palpable and Kara swallowed hard when she realized that she would do anything to get rid of them. She could tell just from the room she was in that this woman wasn’t even above experimentation. The woman smiled, her previous demeanor returning like nothing happened, before she leaned over Kara and brought the needle to the crook of her arm. 

“But all that will change very, _very_ , soon.”

Kara’s eyes grew wide as time slowed. She felt the prick as the needle breached her skin and though she fought with all her might, nothing about her situation changed. Right as blood was about to be drawn, an alarm, loud and jarring interrupted the process. The woman groaned as she removed the needle and placed it on a nearby table.

“What now???” she growled in irritation. Her eyes flickered to Kara before she moved to the door. 

“Make sure she’s secure.”

The man refastened the cuffs around her arms and ankles before he left to follow her. Then, it was just Kara, blessedly alone in the room. She breathed a sigh of relief but the small victory of not having her blood stolen was quickly overshadowed by the fact that she was trapped again. Kara had to think of a way out, but her thoughts were interrupted by someone entering into the room. Her mouth fell open at who she saw. It was like seeing a ghost, a person who she thought was dead but who she missed more than anything else right now. 

“Dad???”

******************************************************************************

J’onn, Alex, and a team of agents were already in the air and on their way to Kara’s last known location. Lena stayed behind and began the process of removing the other crude technology that was still ensnared inside your body. With the help of the medical staff, she had just successfully removed whatever it was that was fused to your spine. Her mind was full of thoughts of Kara and her wellbeing. Lena hated that she left by herself. She hated herself for being too weak, too human to help save the love of her life. Lena sighed, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she began stitching you back up. She had just sown your skin closed when a beep from the heart monitor grabbed her attention. She eyed it just in tine to see your heart rate begin to rapidly decline.

“What the hell?” 

You were crashing, and _fast_. Lena watched as your limbs went rigid beside your body and you tensed. 

“Is she seizing?!” Lena demanded as she began the process of stabilizing you. All the nurses were stumped, and Lena groaned in frustration. There was no way of knowing without more information. 

“Oxygen percentage is declining!” one of the nurses exclaimed. 

“Blood pressure is through the roof!” 

Lena stared helplessly at you and watched you die. By all accounts you should be fine. You survived the removal of your arm and you were completely stable during the removal of equipment from your spine. Lena couldn’t understand what was going on! Precious seconds ticked by as the heart monitor began to slow down. The beeps got further and further in between. 

“What do you want us to do Ms. Luthor?” one of the nurses asked when she didn’t make a move. 

“I don’t know…”

Lena wasn’t one to give up, but she was stumped and frustrated. She legitimately didn’t know what to do, and as the panic threatened to envelope her mind, she could practically hear Alex’s voice mention the serum. She said that somehow it was keeping you stable, but she didn’t know how. Honestly neither did Lena but she wasn’t going to waste any more time. She knew that Alex kept a sample to be analyzed later. She sprinted towards the cooler and grabbed it, preparing it in one smooth motion, and then injecting it into your IV. Slowly, agonizingly, everyone watched in tensed silence as all your vitals returned to normal. Lena eyed the the empty syringe. That had been their only sample. The rest couldn’t be salvaged from the arm, and Lena looked between you and the empty container in her hand. She didn’t know how long the effects would last, but what she did know was that the clock was ticking fast. 

******************************************************************************

Kara was shocked into a temporary silence as she watched her father, _her father_ , unlock the cuffs. He was hardly noticeable but after being presumed dead for 12 years, it was no wonder time had not been kind. He was rugged, his facial features sharper than she remembered. His beard was wild and hardly kept, and his once warm brown eyes were now cold and hardened. A scar, now old and faded but still new to Kara, marred his left eyebrow.

“Dad? What are you doing here?” Kara finally asked when he helped her sit up.

“Shhhhhhh,” he coaxed softly, and Kara felt her heart throb. Despite what he looked like on the outside, he was still the same Jeremiah Danvers that raised her all those years ago in the inside. 

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

He gently helped her up and Kara continued to stare at him like he was too good to be true. 

“I have to get you out of here.” He wrapped an arm gently around her body and moved her towards the door. It was then that Kara realized that it was him who tripped the alarm.

“Wait,” Kara said, but when Jeremiah didn’t listen, she planted her feet on the ground and forced him to stop. 

“Wait! Where have you been? Why are you here? Alex and Mom have missed you so much. I’ve missed you so much.”

Jeremiah smiled and Kara felt tears come to her eyes. She missed that smile so much. It was what eased her fears and made her feel like everything was going to be okay when she was younger. This whole time, she thought he was dead, killed in the line of duty during a mission for the DEO. Her whole family had been devastated when they received the news. The funeral that followed afterwards was hard. Kara didn’t know what was worse: the fact that there had been no body to bury, or the possibility that they would find one and it would be damaged beyond recognition. But here he was, living and breathing, right in front of her. He kissed her forehead and enveloped her in a warm hug. Kara breathed in his scent and held on to him tightly as her tears dripped onto his clothes. 

“I’m so sorry that I left everyone. Please believe me we I say that I never wanted to. I’ve missed you so much and I’m so proud of everything that you are your sister have become.”

He placed a sweet kiss into Kara’s hair, and she sniffled. The moment was enough for Kara to kick back into motion. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. Jeremiah smiled back and continued moving. 

“How did you find this place?” Jeremiah asked her after a couple of seconds of silence. 

“The DEO helped me trace a signal from a chip we found from someone named Kronos.”

Jeremiah paused for a second and gave Kara an incredulous look. “Kronos is alive?”

Kara paused also, not quite understanding his reaction or even how he knew you. “Well, she wasn’t for a second, but she was revived by Lena.”

Jeremiah hummed softly as he continued to usher her out of the secret facility. 

“I came here looking for answers.”

“Do you need them?” he asked her when he stopped to check around a corner. 

“Yes.”

He nodded and detoured down another hallway. Voices echoed chaotically above the blaring alarm and Kara was grateful that her father was here. When she woke up, she was already strapped down to the table with no possible idea on how she was getting out. Kara and Jeremiah dodged and hid from the other agents, who continued to hunt for a threat that wasn’t there. Jeremiah walked into a computer room and quickly booted the system. Kara stayed behind him a few feet to keep an eye for enemies. In her current state, she wouldn’t be able to fight but maybe once she saw them, they would have enough time hide. Jeremiah was quick. His fingers flew over the keys, and Kara risked a peak to see him downloading multiple files onto a jump drive. Within seconds, the files he chose were downloaded and he gave the drive to Kara. 

“Everything that you need is on this,” he said. Kara nodded and immediately shoved it into her boot. 

And with that, they both left the room to continue finding an escape. After several close calls, Jeremiah opened a door revealed a hallway that slanted upwards. 

“Okay, follow this all the way up and out. The door is usually unguarded.”

He turned tp leave but Kara grabbed his arm. 

“Wait, come with us,” she begged. “You don’t have to stay here. Alex and Eliza will be so happy to see you.”

She paused when a sob escaped her. “Don’t leave us again…”

Jeremiah smiled sadly and gave Kara another hug. “I can’t leave right now, and I can’t tell you how much it hurts. I would sell my soul to be with you again if that’s what it took.”

He kissed her forehead and pushed her towards the door. “Please go. You’re running out of time.”

Kara watched sadly as he closed the door. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

******************************************************************************

Alex made the helicopter pilot fly almost close to the ground so they would be able to find Kara. She didn’t even know what she was looking for. Maybe people? Or some sort of structure? Hell, anything right now would be great if it would let her know that her sister was alright.

Movement down below caught her eye, and at first, she thought it was the desert sun playing tricks with her mind, but she saw the telltale blue and red of Kara’s suit. Sure enough, the superhero was waving them down, jumping and waving her arms wildly in the air to get their attention. The pilot lowered the helicopter immediately, and before the aircraft could touch the ground, Alex was already out of it, running towards Kara and giving her a tight hug when she reached her.

“I should kill you!” she hissed. Kara laughed, which earned her a punch to her arm. 

“Ow!”

“Ow? Ow! You deserve more than that for giving us all heart attacks.”

Alex was about to say more but she watched the way Kara rubbed her arm in an attempt to assuage the pain.

“Wait, does that actually hurt?”

Kara nodded. “We have a lot to talk about, but-”

“How did you escape? We all assumed that you were taken,” Alex interrupted. Kara smiled and grabbed her sister by her shoulders. She stared into her eyes and willed her to listen. 

“Alex, dad is alive. He’s how I made it out of there.”

******************************************************************************

Lena heard her first before she saw her. The sound of her girlfriend’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. After you were stabilized, Lena stayed by your side to make sure that you would be okay, and she used the time to think. She thought about all the things that led her to this moment and whether or not it was fate that you two would see each other again. Lena hated seeing someone she loved being reduced to this and she wanted nothing more then to find retribution for the one who wronged you. She watched your chest rise and fall, and she noticed how peaceful you looked. The contours of your face had less of an edge, and she could almost see the babyfaced woman that she fell in love with all those years ago. 

The exact moment she heard Kara though, she was on her feet instantly and watched Kara round the corner with Alex by her side. She doubted that Kara was paying attention, but she couldn’t help herself when she took off and threw herself into her arms. The world tilted, and Lena had a split second to to realize that they were falling, right before she landed on top of Kara. The blonde wheezed beneath her, coughing intermittently as she tried to catch her breath. Lena knew that something was wrong because that had _never_ happened before. 

“Solar flare,” Alex provided when Lena looked at her with a questioning look. 

Lena stood up and helped Kara. “Are you okay?” she asked and though Kara had just got body checked, she gave Lena a dopey smile and kissed her deeply on the lips. 

“Okay, ew,” Alex grumbled. “Seriously, guys we have more things to talk about.” 

Kara pulled back and smiled. “She’s right. We need to talk about what’s on the jump drive.”

She reached into her red boot and fished out the drive that was still securely tucked inside. 

Lena took it tentatively. “What’s on it?”

“It’s information about Kronos I think,” Kara said with a shrug.

“Given to her by our father who we presumed dead for about a decade. Also, let’s not forget the fact that he apparently works for the enemy who trapped Kara, almost stole her blood, and is ran by your mother,” Alex deadpanned bluntly. 

“Hey! He helped me escape!” Kara exclaimed. 

Lena’s eyes grew wide and she held up a hand to get the two women to stop talking. “I’m sorry did you just say my mother?”

Kara swallowed. She knew that tone and she took a step back before she answered. “Yes?”

Lena nodded her head, trying her best to swallow the rage that threatened to consume her. She was sure that she was going to lose it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at thinking1bee.tumblr.com!


End file.
